


Have Me As You Will

by thicctor-nikiforov (trashbambi)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU, Aged Down Yuri Plisetsky, Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Anxiety, Caught in the Act, Comfort, Cuddling, Depression, Drunken Kissing, Drunken Lapdance, Eventual Spice, F/F, F/M, Foot Fetish, Foot Massage, Friends With Benefits, Head Injury, Hurt, Implied Casual Sex, Kissing, Lapdance, M/M, Masturbation, Model!AU, Model!Viktor, Parent!AU, Pining, Puppy Love, Rated for future chapters, Set in London, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Yuri as Viktor's Biological Son, artist!AU, artist!yuuri, casual sex mention, low self worth, parent!viktor, post concussion syndrome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-10-14 11:54:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10535940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashbambi/pseuds/thicctor-nikiforov
Summary: You don't really expect to meet the love of your life when you take your 5-year-old son for art lessons.  You also don't really expect him to already know who you are because he's your fan.Viktor Nikiforov is a well known model, his face and body plastered over numerous billboards and storefronts across the world.Yuuri Katsuki is a Freelance Illustrator not long out of University. To make ends meet between illustration jobs, he runs children's art sessions out of his friends family cafe.(More tags will be added as chapters are)ON HIATUS (I Have 0 motivation for this fic lately and writing it just stressed me out so taking a break from it)





	1. Of Coffee Shops and Art Tutors

**Author's Note:**

> Finally! Chapter 1 is up!  
> I'm not sure how often updates will be but I'mm do my best to do them as fast as possible.  
> Most of the story up to Chapter 10 is planned out but it may have more chapters than that, we'll see.
> 
> Quick thanks to my friend Curio for beta reading it for me~

It was a chilly Tuesday afternoon in January when Viktor pushed open the door to the coffee shop that apparently held children's art classes. He ushered in his 5-year-old son, closing the door behind him before taking the child’s glove encased hand in his own, and making a dramatic noise at the cold outside.

“So cold today, isn’t it Yura? I told you you’d need your scarf, but would you listen to your poor old papa? Of course not.” Viktor teased, looking down at the kid beside him who rolled his eyes as best he could, shaking his head quickly.

“I told you I’m not cold!” he huffed, his cheeks red from the chilly winter air and puffed out in annoyance, which Viktor found just adorable. The man gave a soft chuckle as he led his son further in, then moved over to speak to the man behind the counter.

“Ah, excuse me, I heard there were children's art classes being run here? I think I have the right address...” Viktor asked, smiling at the teen behind the counter who gave him a bright smile in return.

“Ah, yeh! They’re held on the other side of the pillars, you’re a little early though. Yuuri, the teacher, should be arriving in about 5 minutes, if you want to take grab a table and wait” the teen told him, pointing to the other side of the cafe where there was a row of supporting pillars between the main seating area and a narrower area with low tables and beanbags, obviously more of a kids section.

“Of course, thank you… Guang-hong. Ah, could I get a cappuccino while I wait? And some orange juice for Yuri?” he asked, reading the boy’s name off the tag on his shirt and paying on card as his order was processed.

He lead Yuri over to the table and picked him up, much to the 5-year-old’s annoyance, and placed him in one of the chairs before taking a seat himself, fussing over his son as they waited for their drinks. He pushed some snow from Yuri’s hair and helped him pull his gloves off, ignoring the protests that Yuri could do it himself.

They sat and waited for the tutor to arrive, their drinks arriving a minute after they sat down. Yuri told his dad about his day at school and how annoying some of his classmates were as Viktor sipped his coffee and listened, scolding his son softly when he said he wanted to kick one kid in particular.

“You know kicking him won’t achieve anything Yura, violence isn’t the answer.” Viktor told him with a frown; the 5-year-old had to get that kind of attitude from his mother, since Viktor had never been the violent type. He’d been better the last few weeks, Viktor supposed he’d just had a trying day at school.

The sound of a door opening that wasn’t the front door, which would have come with the tinkle of a bell, made Viktor lift his head and look toward the other side of the room, seeing someone enter and guessing it was probably the tutor. He didn’t look too closely, just finished his coffee and stood, grabbing Yuri’s book-bag from where he’d placed it on the table, along with the gloves.

“Come on Yura, the tutor is here.” he said, watching as Yuri slid off his chair and started walking towards the back of the room, Viktor following him. Yuri immediately went up to the man and asked if he was the art tutor, starting to chat to him as soon as he was told that he was. Viktor however, was rooted to the spot, eyes wide as he took in the person in front of him.

The first thing that Viktor thought was that this man was one of the most beautiful creatures ever to grace the planet.

Now you might think that a thought like that was cliche, and you’d be right, but Viktor didn’t care. Being a model meant that he knew a thing or two about beautiful creatures. He’d spent a lot of his time around people that the world considered beautiful enough to be plastered on billboards ten times their natural size, or more. Of course most of those photos were edited to hell and back, but the people behind them were still incredibly beautiful even without technology warping their features and making their skin look as perfectly smooth as polished glass.

However, Viktor had always been more interested in people with flaws than by those who were seemingly perfect. Be those flaws in their personality, behaviour, or looks. He thought there was something incredibly beautiful in imperfection. Perfection bored him. So it was a good thing very few real people were perfect.

It took him a moment to realise that both Yuri and the tutor were staring at him, concern on the other man’s face and confusion on Yuri’s. He flushed slightly from embarrassment before moving forward, holding out his free hand to shake the other man’s.

“Ah, sorry, I was lost in thought for a moment there. I’m Viktor Nikiforov, Yuri’s father, though he has his mother's surname, Plisetsky.. He’s eager to be enrolled in your class.” Viktor said, introducing himself and shaking the other’s hand when it was offered, subconsciously taking note of how soft his hands were.

“I’m Yuuri Katsuki, I’m happy to take him on. The rest of the class should be arriving over the next 10 to 20 minutes or so, but Yuri’s welcome to sit back here and wait.” Yuuri introduced himself, his tone slightly nervous as he fought the blush that wanted to rush to his cheeks. Viktor’s accent had him a little weak in the knees, the soft tones of his voice washing over Yuuri like the warm waves from the beach back in his home town of Hasetsu.

In front of him was Viktor fucking Nikiforov. The model whose career he’d been following for years. His photos were perfect for reference most of the time and he was just so breathtakingly beautiful. To have his just standing there, in front of him, shaking his hand with those beautiful, elegant fingers of his. When he let go Yuuri had to subtly pinch himself to make sure this wasn’t a dream.

It wasn’t.

Viktor was dressed in a puffy black coat, a knitted grey scarf wrapped around his neck that faded to a darker tone at the ends. Yuuri’s eyes trailed down, not surprised to see the other was wearing what looked like dark grey slacks made from a slightly heavier material than typical, probably to help against the current cold weather, a pair of expensive looking black leather shoes on his feet, and a warm brown messenger bag slung over his shoulder, what was obviously Yuri’s school bag and gloves in one hand.

“Ah, I just need to set things up, Why don’t you take a seat Yuri, I’ll grab you some paper and pencils.” Yuuri suggested, seeing the child nod and move to sit down as he took his coat off. Yuuri turned back to Viktor and gave him a nervous smile, his stomach doing flips as he looked at him. He had to keep looking away every few moments, feeling completely overwhelmed every time he looked into the man’s eyes but not wanting him to think he was rude by avoiding his gaze completely.

“Feel free to leave and run any errands or anything you need to do in the area, The class lasts for about 2 hours so there’s plenty of time” Yuuri told him, almost struggling to remember the standard spiel he gave parents of new students.

“Oh I have nothing to do today so I’ll probably sit over there for a while, if that’s ok?” Viktor asked him, receiving a shaky nod in return. “Oh! Before I forget, I need to pay you don’t I? Ah would you prefer payment in advance for future classes, or on the day? It was 50 pounds per class if I remember correctly.” Viktor added, already reaching for his wallet, Yuuri couldn’t help but notice it was light blue with little snowflake patterns all over it.

“Oh! Ah… yes. J-just for one session at a time please, just in case you can’t make a session.” Yuuri told him, almost overcome with nerves now. Viktor smiled at him again, the expression making Yuuri swoon a little, missing the slightly confused look he was being given. Viktor pulled out a £50 note and handed it to the other, waiting for him to take it before putting his wallet away.

“Well, I feel the need to warn you that despite my best efforts to teach him… Yuri isn’t too fond of sharing and has a bit of a temper, gets that from his mother I think. If he causes any trouble, please tell me and I’ll have a word with him.” Viktor said, tone slightly sheepish at the admission.

“Ah, it’s not a problem, but I will. I uh… I need to get set up now, I’m sorry.” Yuuri told the other, vaguely relieved at the excuse to be out of Viktor’s presence. Viktor nodded in understanding, slightly amused at the endearing little bows Yuuri made in apology, and moved off to sit in the front section of the cafe again, taking up residence at the same table as before and placing Yuri’s bag and gloves on the other seat.

He stripped off his coat and scarf, revealing a navy roll neck jumper with leaves and white roses embroidered across the neck, shoulders, and ends of the sleeves, before pulling his laptop out of his bag and placing it on the table, opening it up and letting it boot as he pulled his iPhone from his pocket to send a message.

       \\\ Chris! Yura’s new tutor is so cute! //  
       \\\ Ah, how embarrassing, I was  
        staring without realising again //

\ Viktor! /  
\ Really? /  
\ Send me a picture, I’ll be the judge  
of his cuteness! / 

Viktor chuckled softly to himself, glancing up and making sure no one was watching as he snapped a couple of quick pictures of Yuuri, one of him completely and one zoomed in on his face a little more.

       \\\ image sent //  
       \\\ image sent //  
       \\\ See! //

\ Hmm, a little porky around the  
 middle isn’t he? /  
\ I didn’t think that was your  
 type Viktor / 

       \\\ Shhh, he’s cute. //  
       \\\ Ah he looks adorable talking  
        to Yuri! //

\ Hmm, I suppose he’s cute /  
\ in a three little pigs kind of  
 way of course /

Viktor rolled his eyes at Christophe's comments, his fellow model had the bad habit of picking apart people’s appearances, but he was generally a good guy and didn’t mean anything malicious by it.

Little did Viktor know, A similar text conversation was going on across the room. Though with far more capital letters and far less composure.

       \\\ Oh god oh god oh god //  
       \\\ PHICHIT //  
       \\\ VIKTOR FUCKING NIKIFOROV  
        HAS BROUGHT HIS SON TO BE  
        TUTORED BY ME //  
       \\\ I’M FUCKING DYING HELP ME //

\ !! thats a lot of swears /  
\ Is he as good looking in real life? /

       \\\ YES. //

\ Ohhh punctuation, this is gonna  
 be good /

       \\\ You sadist don’t enjoy my torture //  
       \\\ HELP ME //  
       \\\ He’s so handsome //  
       \\\ He gave me an actual £50 note //  
       \\\ it’s real Guang checked it under  
        the blacklight //

\ ooooo /  
\ you should offer him other  
 services ;) /

       \\\ FUCK OFF PHICHIT //  
       \\\ You better have some tea  
        ready for me when I get back //  
       \\\ I’m gonna need it //

\ Roger that /

With that, Yuuri put his phone on silent and shoved it into his pocket and went about setting up for the session, pulling out paper and pens and depositing them across the low tables scattered about the other half of the cafe, hyper aware of Viktor’s presence the whole time.

\---

Two hours later, the class had ended and everyone was leaving, Yuuri let out a breath of relief as Viktor, who had stopped to talk to him for about 10 minutes, finally left, leaving Yuuri to finish cleaning up. He went over to Guang-Hong and handed over the payment for letting him use the cafe for the lesson.

“Soooo, that was that model guy you have printouts of all over your room? He’s good looking.” Guang-Hong said with a knowing smirk, watching the way Yuuri’s face coloured. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you blush so much in one day! I was sure you were going to pass out from excitement when he was talking to you. So cute!” he teased, laughing softly as Yuuri picked up a napkin, balled it up, and threw it at him.

“Don’t! I don’t know what I was expecting today but it certainly wasn’t meeting him! I’m horrified! Look at me! I’m dressed in skinny jeans and a faded t-shirt. And he was dressed like… like… well like a model! I’m sure he thought I’m some ratty, starving artist. I felt so rude ‘cause I couldn’t look him in the eye properly either! It was a disaster!” Yuuri rambled, rubbing his face with his hands and knocking his glasses askew as he did.

“And he was staring at me the ENTIRE TIME. Like, I could barely focus ‘cause I could FEEL his eyes on me.” he groaned, running his hand through his hair now, smiling at Guang-Hong as the other man handed him a cup of tea. “Thanks.” He sighed, lifting it to his lips and taking a sip, practically melting as warmth flooded him.

“To be honest, I don’t think he was judging you in a negative way. He snapped a couple of pictures of you and was smiling at his phone. Maybe he found you cute!” Guang-Hong suggested, wanting to ease his friend’s worries.

“Viktor? Finding me cute? Where are you keeping whatever drugs you’ve taken because I want some. They’re obviously some good stuff if they make you believe that.” Yuuri groaned, shaking his head as Guang-Hong laughed. 

“Get out of here and take a nap, or I’ll drag you into helping me with the evening date rush. Go on, shoo. And try not to think too hard about Viktor.” Guang-Hong suggested, making a shooing motion with his hands as Yuuri grumbled softly, making his way toward the back door to go upstairs where his shared apartment was.

He and Phichit were lucky to have a place in such a nice area of London. If they hadn’t made friends with Guang-Hong in University, then they probably would have ended up somewhere like Hackney. Instead they were on a busy street in Islington. Their rent could have easily been twice what it was, but Guang-Hong’s parents were extremely nice to their son’s friends and everyone was able to live there for a fraction of the rent that the rest of the area charged.

The building was a tall, 4 story terrace. It used to be two separate residences, but Guang-Hong’s parents, the owners of this building and several cafes across the city, had managed to get planning permission to knock through and merge them into one. Which was why the Cafe was in two sections since there was still part of a supporting wall between them.

The ground floor and basement held the cafe and it’s storage. There was a hallway running along one side of the building which gave access to the flats above, but also had access to the cafe. The second floor was taken by two girls, Sara and Mila, and sometimes Sara’s brother would visit and stay, often enough that he really should pay rent in Yuuri’s opinion. The third floor was Yuuri and Phichit’s flat, and above them were Leo and Guang-Hong. All of them had met at their University ice skating club and had become fast friends. Now though the only ones of them still in University were Mila, Sara, and Guang-Hong, who were all studying engineering.

Yuuri climbed the creaking wooden stairs to the third floor and unlocked his front door, kicking off his shoes in the entryway and padding through to the living room, where he promptly flopped face down on one of the two couches. 

“Yuuri? Is that you?” Came a voice from down the hall where the make shift office/studio was located. Obviously Phichit had gotten home from whatever project meeting he’d been at earlier. Yuuri didn’t reply, just curled in on himself a little more and sighed, going over the day in his head and not noticing the sound of footsteps coming into the room.

“Ah it was you. So! Tell me about Mr. Nikiforov!” Phichit said brightly, leaning over the back of the couch to ruffle Yuuri’s already messy hair. “Did you have one of those anime-ish ‘kyun’ falling in love moments?” he teased as Yuuri bat his hand away and mock scowled up at him.

“No I didn’t, I was too busy freaking out and trying not to make a total tit out of myself in front of him.” Yuuri huffed, grabbing a pillow and putting it over his face, screaming into it as Phichit laughed.

“Poor Yuuri, so overwhelmed. Ok but I have to know, did he have like, any blemishes? Like, any at all? Or was he flawless?” Phichit asked as he pulled the pillow away from Yuuri’s face before moving around the couch and lifting Yuuri’s feet so he could sit down, placing them back on his lap.

“I don’t know I couldn’t look him in the eye for more than 2 seconds at a time. He’s TALL. And Intimidatingly good looking… and his smile is really nice… and his voice is so soft and his hair looked perfect even though he’d just come in from the wind it looked sort of purposely windswept. He looked a little tired though. I think he dozed off on his chair at one point. It was kinda cute.” Yuuri gushed, a small, lopsided smile forming on his face as he spoke, the lightest blush to his cheeks.

“Ok, breathing might be a good idea at some point, and you say you couldn’t look him in the eye? Sounds like you were looking at everything else plenty long enough.” Phichit teased, patting Yuuri’s knee.

“Shut up. And I thought you said you’d make me some tea? Don’t tell Guang but you make it better than he does.”

Phichit groaned and got up again, rolling his eyes as he went to the kitchen to do just that.  
“By the way, Mila made this bomb casserole and brought up some for us. There’s a plate of it for you in the kitchen when you’re hungry.” Phichit told him as he clattered about in the kitchen. Yuuri just groaned in reply.

\---

Not all that far away, Viktor opened the door to his own home, A three story (plus basement, which was rented out to someone else) townhouse on a quiet road about a 20 minute walk from the cafe. It faced onto a small park with a fountain, fenced off from the road with a small children's play area at one end.

A fluffy brown poodle rushed up to meet them as they stepped inside, knocking Yuri over and covering the squealing 5 year olds face with licks. Viktor smiled at the scene fondly, ruffling Yuri’s hair when he finally struggled free of the dog’s affectionate attack.

“Why don’t you go and get changed while I get dinner ready, Hmm?” Viktor suggested, to which Yuri nodded, clumsily pulling off his shoes and dumping his book-bag by them before running off upstairs. Viktor rolled his eyes and made a small tutting sound as he picked up both bag and shoes, hanging one on the banister of the stairs and put the shoes away in the show cabinet beside them along with his own.

His mind wandered as he slipped off his coat, hanging it up by the door. He absently pat the poodle, Makkachin, on the head as he made his way into the kitchen, the dog bouncing along besides him and whining, begging for her dinner.

His mind was just stuck on that cute tutor. It was obvious he was fond of children, and very good with them from the way he’d handled the lesson. Viktor had even been impressed when Yuri had started to kick up a fuss about another kid using a pencil he wanted to use, preparing himself to go over and scold his son, but Yuuri had quickly stepped in and had a soft word with him, and after, Yuri had pouted for a moment before picking another colour and using that while he waited.

Viktor had been impressed at how he’d seemed to handle it so easily. Though he’d been worried with how nervous Yuuri seemed to be when talking to him. As egoistic as it sounded, he knew that for some people it was intimidating to talk to someone as attractive as he was, especially when said person accidentally stared at you for an extended period of time.

He sighed, running a hand through his hair and pushing it out of his face before he set about putting out food for Makkachin. Viktor’s mind was elsewhere for the whole evening, and after Yuri’s mother had picked him up, as he lived with her 5 days a week, Viktor found himself curled on the couch with a bottle of wine.

He flicked through the channels on TV, frowning and not really paying attention to what was on any of them. He finally stopped on Animal Planet, since there was a documentary on, and shifted down a bit, so his head was resting on the arm of the couch, the bottle of wine on the floor in front of him. He just couldn’t pull his mind away from how cute the tutor had been. He vaguely wondered if it was too soon to offer to life model for the attractive man.


	2. What Are Cow Eyes?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wanted to make it clear that Yuuri isn't inexperienced or innocent or virginal in my story haha. He's probably more experienced than Viktor. Though he still gets flustered with new partners so you'll still get some shy yuuri~ but yeh once the whole new situation anxiety has worn off he's usually pretty chill about sexual stuff.
> 
> also I'm apparently really bad at naming chapters lmao

The next few weeks were a blur for Viktor, and he spent every day between Yuri’s lessons completely distracted. Luckily for him, the longing, spaced-outlook on his face had apparently been just what his last photographer wanted from the shoot, so luckily it wasn’t affecting his work too much.

Most of his time in front of the camera was usually spent with his mind wandering anyway, only half listening to instructions from the photographer. The only downside was the increase in tongue lashings he got from his manager Yakov. Not that those were unusual, but the frequency of them was starting to get on his nerves. Couldn’t the old man leave him to daydream in peace?

“Viktor! Get your head out of the clouds and focus! You have three shoots over the next two days. If you’re late again I’m going to cancel your work for the rest of the month!” Yakov threatened, irritation clear in his voice as Viktor just rolled his eyes. He knew Yakov would do no such thing. After all, his pay depended on Viktor working just as much as Viktor’s own did. 

And so his daydreaming continued. Viktor had seen Yuuri two more times since the initial lesson. Each time he was just as nervous, just as cute, and Viktor’s heart practically melted every time he laid eyes on the other man. He wanted to get lost in those warm, brown eyes, as if he was drowning in chocolate. Ah, what a sweet death it would be.

His cloying thoughts were interrupted by a hard-backed folder hitting his head with a dull ‘thunk’, causing him to flinch. Yakov had obviously gotten fed up with with trying to get his attention with just words. 

The hit on the head seemed to have made something in his head click though, as he looked at Yakov with wide, shocked eyes.

“I think I’m in love with tutor boy.” Viktor blurted, and Yakov knew that trying to get any work related talk out of the model now would be impossible. He sat heavily in his office chair, rubbing a hand over his face with a frustrated breath. Lord help him not strangle the younger man on the other side of the desk.

\-----

Across the city from Yakov’s office, where Viktor was being subjected to tedious conversations about his schedule, Yuuri sat in the room that he and Phichit had turned into a studio.

He was bent over his desk, one cheek resting on the hard surface as he looked out of the window on the other side of the room at the rain that pitter-pattered against the glass. His brain was a whirl of thoughts about Viktor, trying to work out his feelings since being confronted with the man he’d admired for so long.

He was also confused about the way Viktor generally acted towards him. There were several instances where he’d been sure the older man had been flirting with him, but that was just wishful thinking… right?

Suddenly a hand was waved in front of his face and Yuuri sat up sharply, looking at Phichit with an almost owlish expression, eyes wide.

“I’ve been calling you from the kitchen for like, five minutes. I made you some tea.” Phichit told him with a knowing smirk, placing Yuuri’s mug, white with the words ‘not paint water’ scrawled across one side, on the desk beside him.

“Oh… sorry. My mind’s elsewhere today.” Yuuri sighed, picking up the mug and taking a slow sip of tea, swallowing it before letting out a sigh, practically melting into his chair as warmth flooded through him.

“That much is obvious. Your brain’s been absent a lot ever since Viktor popped up. I wonder why. Anything else poppin’ up?” Phichit teased, his smirk widening as he leaned over to peer at Yuuri’s lap.

“Oi, no. Down boy.” Yuuri scolded, reaching out with one hand to smack Phichit on the thigh, making the younger man fake yelp as he jumped back. “I don’t even know how to feel really… I spent so many years following his work, reading interviews… to have him around so much is… ugh I don’t know. And he keeps staring at me. Does he think I’m gonna like, take pics ‘n sell them to the tabloids or something?” Yuuri rambled, running a hand through his already messy hair and taking another sip of tea.

“Jeeze, this has kinda messed you up huh? First off I definitely don’t think he thinks you’re gonna sell pics to the tabloids. Pretty sure he’s staring more at your ass than keeping an eye on what you’re doing. And… well… you know you’re attracted to him physically. That’s something. Don’t deny you want him to bone you senseless… or the other way around. I know for a fact you’ve gotten off to someone whispering little scenarios between you and him into your ear. I was there.” Phichit said, his smirk turning into a full blown grin as he watched Yuuri’s face colour.

While they’d never had sex, the two of them had often helped each other relieve stress during university. Phichit had once vaguely mentioned how weird it was to have so many pictures of Viktor watching them as they got each other off, and then watched as Yuuri’s eyes wandered over said pictures, his breathing quickening. Phichit had then tried teasingly whispering things to the other, who had exploded after the first few sentences.

“Shut up! It’s just so… he’s so nice and not what I expected, ya know? I keep thinking he’s flirting but that’s just wishful thinking right?” Yuuri sighed, getting up and moving to the couch against the wall by his desk, putting his mug on the floor next to it before laying down, rubbing a hand over his face.

“Well… have you tried flirting back?” Phichit asked, moving over to the couch as well and lifting Yuuri’s head, then sitting down before placing it back down on his lap. He stroked his fingers through Yuuri’s hair soothingly as the older man shook his head a little.

“No… I can barely even talk to him without turning into a gibbering mess. How the hell am I meant to flirt?” Yuuri huffed, bringing up his hand and worrying the sleeve of his jumper with his teeth.

“Stop that, you’ll make holes in your sleeves again.” Phichit scolded, pushing Yuuri’s hand away from his mouth. “You know, I’ve done a little spying on him last week and the whole time he was talking to you his body language was very positive. He was leaning into you a lot, I swear he was staring at your mouth half the time too. Pretty sure he wants to kiss you.” Phichit hummed, stroking Yuuri’s hair again. 

Phichit watched as Yuuri covered his face, seeing his once-again flushed cheeks around the edges of his hands and chuckling as he realised the other was probably thinking of Viktor kissing him.

“You need to treat him like a normal person though, not a celebrity. You did pretty well flirting with Minami back in Uni, you’re just over thinking and treating him like he’s this unobtainable god or something.” Phichit sighed, twirling a lock of Yuuri’s hair loosely around a finger.

“I guess… ugh… I’m being stupid about it aren’t I?” Yuuri mumbled through his hands before letting them drop, his face scrunching up a little in annoyance at himself.

“Do you want to go take a nap? I can come with you if you want.” Phichit asked, knowing Yuuri’s usual coping method for stress was to sleep it off. After receiving a slow nod from Yuuri, he waited or the other man to finish his tea before they made their way to Yuuri’s room, both of them then curling up under the covers with Phichit spooning Yuuri and holding him close in a comforting embrace.

\-----

The next day saw yet another tutoring session, and Yuuri was determined to follow through on what he and Phichit had discussed the day before. Treating Viktor like he was any other guy that Yuuri found attractive. Which is to say the model would be subject to a tad less anxiety and over-thinking, and a bit more flirting.

At least, that was Yuuri’s plan. Whether or not said plan would actually go as intended was up for debate.

There was real danger of that plan crumbling as soon as Yuuri saw Viktor walk in the door, holding Yuri’s hand. He looked particularly good today, Viktor had obviously recently had a little bit of a hair cut, and the unusually warm weather that day had him in a light jacket of a dark blue colour, instead of a his usual thick padded jacket with a white and blue striped t-shirt visible through the open front. Not to mention he was wearing form fitting white jeans, that looked purposely distressed in places.

Viktor caught sight of Yuuri and waved to him with a bright smile, letting go of Yuri’s hand and letting him run over. To both of their surprise Yuri, who usually wasn’t very demonstrative with affection, ran up to Yuuri and wrapped his arms around the man’s legs while chattering about his day.

There had been a school trip to London Zoo and Yuri rapidly talked about everything he saw. He seemed especially taken with the Tigers, and Yuuri softly suggested that he draw him a picture of one while the two adults spoke. Yuuri quickly pulled out some paper and pencils for the child who happily sat at one of the low tables and began drawing.

“He’s happy today, that must have been a good trip.” Yuuri commented as he walked up to Viktor, giving him a small smile, still tinted with shyness. “How about you? How are you today?” he asked, looking at Viktor, and for the first time, consciously looking him directly in the eyes. As he did he noticed that as beautiful and near perfect as Viktor presented himself, there were telltale signs of tiredness apparent in the slight bags under his eyes.

“Ah, I’m good, a little tired, but good. It’s been a busy week.” Viktor admitted, taking in Yuuri’s apparent sudden boldness and taking the chance to lean a little closer. “What about you? You look a little tired yourself, are you sleeping ok?” he asked, head tilted to the side very slightly.

“I’m fine, just had a lot on my mind lately. My roommate makes sure I sleep enough.” Yuuri chuckled, his usual eye contact avoidance was now completely gone, and instead Yuuri found himself dangerously close to losing himself in the endless blue pools of Viktor’s eyes.

Just then Yuri ran up to them, breaking the moment that seemed to be growing between them. He tugged at Yuuri’s hand and gave him the finished drawing of a tiger before looking at his dad, his face scrunching up in distaste.

“Dad, you’re making cow eyes at Mr. Katsuki again.” Yuri said in the typical blunt style of a child. Viktor looked down at his son with a confused expression, brows furrowing in a way that Yuuri found undeniably cute. Yuuri on the other hand, was sure that his own extremely red face was far from cute right now.

“Cow eyes? What’s that?” Viktor asked, not having heard the term before, wondering where on earth Yuri had picked it up from. Yuuri however clearly knew the term and it’s meaning, and it was left to him to explain as Yuri promptly ran off again, back to drawing.

“Ah… um… cow eyes is… it means you’re looking at someone like… like you’re head over heels in love with them…” Yuuri muttered, one hand moving up to rub the back of his neck awkwardly as he looked down at the floor, avoiding Viktor’s gaze once more.

In staring at the floor Yuuri missed the blush that spread across Viktor’s cheeks, and the unusually shy expression that came over his face. Viktor shuffled awkwardly, shoving his hands into his pockets.

“Oh… w-well… I-” Viktor began, though he was interrupted as kids and their parents started to arrive for the lesson, Yuuri’s head snapping up as he realised nothing had been put out yet.

“I’m sorry, I have to get to work.” Yuuri said hastily before rushing off to set things up. Viktor sighed and moved off to get himself a coffee, giving the unfamiliar boy behind the counter a slightly strained smile as he ordered.

“He likes you, You know. Yuuri that is. It’s why he’s so nervous.” said the boy while he stashed Viktor’s money in the till, his name tag reading ‘Phichit’. Viktor looked at him with wide eyes, mouth opening and closing slightly as his brain short circuited at the information. “I’m his housemate by the way. Phichit Chulanont.” he added as he began making Viktor’s coffee.

“O-oh… I… I think Yuuri’s very cute. I’d like to get to know him more but… It’s difficult to do so before lessons because he has to set up... and after I need to get Yuri home for dinner… He also seems a little… skittish, and I don’t want to be too forward by asking him on a date and end up scaring him off…” Viktor admitted, running a hand through his hair as he sighed.

“Ask for his number maybe under the pretense of it being in case any problems come up for the lesson, then send him a text or two, just thanking him or something. Also he goes jogging in the mornings, If you live nearby I can tell you his route. Maybe you could ‘bump into him’.” Phichit suggested with a mischievous grin. Viktor found himself liking the young man immediately and let out a soft laugh.

“I do live nearby, and I’ll be sure to get his number.” Viktor told him, and Phichit proceeded to explain Yuuri’s jogging route, with actually passed rather close to Viktor’s house, in fact he’d be able to see part of the route from his home. A tentative plan began to form in his head, and Viktor felt his heart clench almost painfully in excitement at the prospect of getting to know Yuuri better.

\-----

At the end of the lesson Viktor had made what he hoped as a convincing argument for getting Yuuri’s personal number, and the younger man had given it to him while blushing uncontrollably, practically shoving his phone in Viktor’s face out of nerves for him to copy the number from the screen.

Later that night, once Yuri had been picked up by his mother and Viktor was lounging on his bed in his bath robe post-shower, he texted the other man. Viktor hoped it wasn’t too late in the evening, though it was only around 9pm.

       \\\ Hello! It’s Viktor. //  
       \\\ I realised I hadn’t given you my  
        number. So here it is! //  
       \\\ I hope you’re having a good  
        evening //

The response came almost immediately and Viktor couldn’t help the smile that formed on his face. He wondered if Yuuri had been waiting for a text or if he just had his phone near him a lot.

\ Viktor! Hey, thank you! /  
\ I’m having a good evening.  
You? /

       \\\ Me too. My dog is cutting off  
        circulation to my legs. But she’s  
        too cute to move //  
       \\\ image sent //

Viktor had snapped a picture of Makkachin, who was half laying on his bare legs, his feet poking out from under the other side of her as she slept. In the background was part of his room and the open door of the bathroom beyond.

\-----

Yuuri was laying on the couch, the TV on in the background and two empty plates on the table from his and Phichit’s dinner. Yuuri wasn’t paying attention to the TV though, his eyes were glued to his phone as the lay there, his heart fluttering a little at the somewhat intimate photo Viktor had sent.

“Viktor has a four poster bed.” Yuuri blurted out, making Phichit jump at the unexpected exclamation.

“What? How do you even know that?” Phichit asked from his position on the other couch, looking at Yuuri with furrowed brows.

“He sent me a picture… of his dog asleep on his legs… he’s sitting on his bed… His room looks huge and really nicely decorated…” Yuuri muttered as he sent a text in reply.

       \\\ She’s so cute!! What’s her name? //  
       \\\ She’s a poodle? //

\ Her name is Makkachin. And Yes!  
she’s a poodle /  
\ She says thank you for the  
compliment /  
\ image received /

The second image was of both Makkachin and Viktor’s faces, Viktor hugging the poodle close. It was slightly blurred as she obviously jostled about, trying to lick Viktor’s face. Viktor’s smile made Yuuri’s heart skip a beat, as did the view of Viktor’s robe slipping open slightly, the barest peak of a nipple showing in the wide gap.

“I’m gonna… have an early night.” Yuuri muttered, getting up and picking his and Phichit’s plates up, and carrying them to the kitchen, dumping them in the sink before making his way back out. However his route was blocked by Phichit, hands on his hips as he stood in the doorway.

“Oh no you don’t. Don’t give me that early night stuff. What did he send you that’s worked you up huh? Is it a dick pic?” Phichit demanded, holding his hand out for Yuuri’s phone. Yuuri groaned, far too tired to argue about letting him see. It wasn’t even anything drastic, so he easily handed over his phone.

“A nip slip? Fuck you’re so EASY Yuuri. Come back to the couch. You can keep texting him while I give you a hand.” Phichit suggested, grabbing Yuuri’s hand and leading him toward the couch again.

Yuuri flushed bright red but made no objection, though he knew he wouldn’t text Viktor while Phichit’s hand was in his boxers.

       \\\ Haha cute! //  
       \\\ Tell her she’s very welcome //  
       \\\ Ah… I need to go now. Movie  
        night. No phones rule. //

\ Oh, ok! Have a nice night! /

       \\\ You too! //

“I’m not texting him while you get me off… That’s… That’s too much Phichit.” Yuuri said with an awkward laugh as he settled between Phichit’s legs, his back against the other’s chest as Phichit immediately began kissing and nipping at his neck.

“Whatever, Just think of him. You’ve been way too high strung lately, you need to relax” Phichit chided against his skin, his hands beginning to make their way down to Yuuri’s crotch.

Yuuri vaguely wondered what Viktor’s reaction would be if he knew about his casual sexual relationship with his best friend, and the fact that just a glimpse of Viktor’s chest was enough to excite Yuuri.

\-----

Viktor smiled softly as Yuuri text him, a little sad that it ended so quickly. Though he knew he could text him later. He didn’t want to do so too often at first though, after all he’d only begun texting him under the pretense of giving him his number.

He sighed as he moved under the sheets and curled up, Makkachin taking up half the bed as usual. He placed his phone on the side table to charge and stretched out in the remaining space, sighing as he looked up at the canopy above his four poster bed. He let his mind wander as he planned the next few days in his mind.

As an afterthought he set his alarm earlier than usual for the next morning, determined to start checking Yuuri’s jogging route to see if it really did pass near his house.

Once that was done he let his eyes slip closed, sighing as he drifted off, trying to ignore the growing pang of loneliness that was gradually growing in his chest, curling up around Makkachin and holding her close to his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as usual you can find me over on tumblr as [thicctor-nikiforov](https://thicctor-nikiforov.tumblr.com/)  
> and you can see updates, snippets and stuff on [the HMAYW tag](https://thicctor-nikiforov.tumblr.com/tagged/Have-Me-As-You-Will)!
> 
> YOUR COMMENTS FUEL ME AND MAKE ME WRITE FASTER!!!!


	3. Fucking Things Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hot diggety damn set me on fire this took ages sorry about that.  
> it's also shot right over my word goal so enjoy an unexpectedly long chapter!
> 
> PREPARE FOR YUURI FUCKING SHIT UP

7:30 am on the 5th of March saw Viktor jogging along the sidewalk, Makkachin’s leash in hand as she ran beside him. Since finding out Yuuri’s jogging route from Phichit he’d been changing his morning routine, just for the chance of running into the younger man. He made sure the end of his jog coincided with when Yuuri usually ran closest to Viktor’s home, figuring that if he didn’t run into the other man, at least he’d have gotten a workout, which was never a bad thing.

As Viktor neared the last corner, a little crestfallen that he hadn’t yet run into Yuuri, Makkachin bolted ahead, Viktor losing his grip on her leash. He called out after her, starting to run a little faster before she stopped at the corner, leaving Viktor to try and hastily stop. Before he could, he collided with another person as they turned the corner, both of them sent sprawling on the ground.

The back of Viktor’s head smacked against the pavement as they landed, the other person sprawled on top of him, luckily having managed to catch themselves before any more damage was done.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry! Are you ok Viktor?” came a familiar voice and Viktor looked up to see Yuuri above him, his vision swimming a little from the blow to his head. He’d be ecstatic if he wasn’t in so much discomfort in that moment.

“Ngh… Hit my head…” Viktor muttered, bringing his hands up to cradled the back of it as he winced in pain, his eyes watering.

“Oh god let me help you up do you need me to call an ambulance? You’re bleeding!” Yuuri rambled as he scrambled to get up from his position on top of the other man, Viktor looking at him confused at the bleeding comment, his hands didn’t feel wet. Then the feeling of something trickling down his half raised arms made him look at his elbows grimacing as he realised they were badly grazed from crashing to the ground.

“I’m ok I think. Though… ah… could you help me up?” Viktor asked, the sharp pain in the back of his skull lessening to a dull throb now.

“Right, yeah, of course.” Yuuri stuttered, carefully helping Viktor to his feet as Makkachin wandered around their legs. “Are you sure you’re ok?” he asked, reaching out to coax Viktor’s head forward so he could check it, his shyness being replaced with worry.

“Really Yuuri, I’m just a little dizzy. I should get home and clean my arms up though.” Viktor sighed, letting Yuuri manhandle him into position and check him over, smiling a little at the other’s concern.

“Right, home... do you need help? How far away is it? I’ll help you home.” Yuuri asked, gently running his fingers through Viktor’s hair as he searched for any injuries, making Viktor shudder a little at the intimate touch. It felt nice. “Viktor? What’s wrong? Sorry, did I hurt you?” Yuuri said, alarm in his voice now, Viktor looking up as Yuuri let go of him, surprise on his face.

“Huh... Sorry, what?” Viktor said, Yuuri’s words taking a moment to filter in. “No, no you didn’t. It’s ok. Ah, I live just over there.” Viktor pointed toward his house, the park between them and it. He didn’t object to Yuuri taking him home, in fact he guiltily enjoyed Yuuri’s arm around his waist to make sure he was steady, the warmth of the other’s hand seeping through his t-shirt distracting him from the throb in his head and rear, and the sting of his elbows.

Once they reached Viktor’s door, Makkachin following obediently behind them, Viktor unlocked it and let them both in. Viktor directed Yuuri to the first aid kit under the kitchen sink.

While Yuuri was tending to him, he finally noticed the top Viktor was wearing, laughing a little at the words ‘Thicc Thighs Save Lives’ emblazoned across the pink shirt covering the other man’s broad chest.

“What’s got you laughing?” Viktor asked fondly, giving the other a slightly goofy looking smile. When Yuuri gestured at his shirt, Viktor grinned and shrugged. “A fan sent it to me, I just happen to like both pink and thick thighs.” Viktor chuckled as his eyes ran down to Yuuri’s legs, admiring the other man’s muscled thighs for a moment before looked back up, seeing the slight flush on Yuuri’s cheeks. It was flirting so obvious that even Yuuri realized what was going on.

Viktor felt himself falling more for the other as his injuries were dutifully cleaned and bandaged, Yuuri’s hands gentle, reverent almost as he held Viktor’s arm steady while finishing the second gauze wrap.

“I’ve got your elbows all bandaged up. How’s your head? Do you need painkillers?” Yuuri asked, looking at Viktor with a nervous smile. Viktor returned it, letting his own hand trail down Yuuri’s arm gently.

“I’m fine, thank you for taking care of me.” Viktor said softly, leaning a little closer to the other where they stood, looking into the other’s warm eyes as early morning sunlight filtered through the window behind Viktor and onto Yuuri.

Viktor wanted to caress Yuuri’s cheeks, brush his hair away from his forehead, take the other’s glasses off so he could clearly see those beautiful eyes. Viktor wanted to kiss him, he’d wanted it for weeks, but hadn’t wanted to scare Yuuri off. He let his eyes roam over Yuuri’s face, taking in the way the other was looking at him with a kind of shy awe, making Viktor’s heart flutter.

He should be used to being looked at like this by now, living his life under a camera lens. But the fact it was Yuuri doing the staring somehow made it so much more intense.

Viktor gave in to his urge to stroke the other’s cheek, bringing his hand up and trailing his fingers down the side the Yuuri’s face and along his sharp jawline. The tiny, sharp intake of breath from Yuuri as he leant into the touch slightly made Viktor lean forward a little.

“Yuuri… can I kiss you?” Viktor asked softly, his eyes frantically searching the other man’s face for any sign of rejection. There was a moment of hesitation before Yuuri gave a slight nod of consent. Viktor’s heart soared as he lifted his other hand from Yuuri’s arm to cup his other cheek, leaning in to gently press his lips to Yuuri’s own.

Yuuri’s heart was ready to burst from his chest as he felt Viktor’s lips on his for the first time, eyes fluttering shut almost immediately as he sank into the feeling. Viktor… he was kissing Viktor fucking Nikiforov. Viktor had asked to kiss him. Viktor wanted to kiss him.

His mind was running in circles over the same information, until it screeched to a halt with ‘Viktor’s lips are so soft’. He let out a quiet gasp against Viktor’s lips, half expecting Viktor to try and deepen the kiss with the parting of lips, but instead Viktor pulled back slightly, rubbing his thumb over Yuuri’s cheek.

“You’re beautiful.” Viktor sighed, pressing a second, equally light kiss to the corner of Yuuri’s mouth. Those words made Yuuri’s heart constrict painfully and he had to lower his head, dislodging Viktor’s lips from his skin, to hide the almost pained expression that crossed his face. 

Yuuri had no idea why those words were so painful when coming from Viktor. Perhaps it was because Viktor was so beautiful himself, Yuuri just couldn't see how someone so flawless could see beauty in him. 

Panic began to settle in Yuuri’s chest as self doubt clouded his mind and he wrenched himself suddenly out of Viktor’s grip, not seeing the stunned and hurt expression on the older man’s face as he did.

“I have to go.” Yuuri whispered before rushing to get out of the other’s house, and presence, as fast as he physically could without running.

The sound of the front door being closed so softly seemed horrifically inappropriate in comparison to the harsh slam of emotional whiplash that hit Viktor shortly after. He had no idea what had happened to have Yuuri react like that. Viktor’s only thought, as he sank to his knees on the kitchen floor, dizziness overcoming him, was that somehow it was all his fault.

\------

As soon as the door closed behind Yuuri he broke into a run, feet pounding against the sidewalk as he raced home, matching the pace of his frantic heartbeat. He took the stairs two at a time and fumbled with his keys as he opened the front door to the apartment, the whole time fighting back tears as his heart pounded painfully against his ribcage.

After kicking off his shoes Yuuri made straight for his room, where he stayed curled on his bed and crying as quietly as he physically could for the rest of the day.

When Phichit arrived home later that evening it was to silence, which was unusual. Usually at this time Yuuri was in their studio, music playing in the background as he worked. Today Phichit’s steps seemed to echo louder than normal as he walked across the wooden floor of the living room. Something wasn’t right. He quickly deposited a bag of groceries on the kitchen table before he went in search of his roommate.

Phichit found him in the same position Yuuri had adopted when he lay down, back to the door, curled up and staring out of the window as rain cascaded down the partially fogged up glass.   
Phichit padded silently across the room and leant over to check Yuuri face, seeing he was clearly asleep, thought the slightly furrowed brow, turned down corners of his mouth, and tear tracks on his cheeks made it blatantly clear that he’d cried himself to sleep.

Instead of waking him, Phichit decided to let Yuuri sleep off whatever had gotten him in such a state, knowing from experience that if he woke Yuuri, the other man would still be working through it and grumpy on top of that.

\-------------------------

Three days after that incident, Yuuri had explained to Phichit what had happened, and Phichit had wanted to throw Yuuri across the room for letting his apparently faulty brain get in the way of something he clearly wanted so much.

He knew Yuuri’s issues and was sympathetic, he really was, and he did his best to help, but sometimes it was infuriating to watch his best friend dig himself into a hole that just kept getting deeper the more he freaked out about it.

Phichit had tried convincing Yuuri to text Viktor and apologise, but every time Yuuri wrote out a message, his thumb froze over the send button until he ended up deleting the message and putting his phone down. Yuuri was avoiding the issue so much that he’d cancelled that week’s tutoring session, instead of informing Viktor individually he’d just lumped his number in with a big group text to all the parents he needed to contact.

It wasn’t like Phichit could just take Yuuri’s phone and press send for him, because if the other man wasn’t able to even text Viktor, then he obviously wasn’t ready to work through his problems. The longer he left it though, the higher the risk that he’d lose his chance forever, and Phichit didn’t want to see that happen to Yuuri.

He was debating how to help his friend when the doorbell rang, Phichit getting up from his place on the couch and padding through to the front door. He almost felt his heart stop beating at the sight of the handsome man who was revealed when he opened the door.

“Ah, hello, can I help you?” Phichit asked in a voice that was higher pitched than he’d intended. He took in the other man’s appearance, from his blonde and brown hair, to his long eyelashes and bright eyes behind circular wireframe glasses. The stubble on his chin and expensive looking clothes in warm tones of brown that were stretched across his clearly muscular frame. The sight of him almost made Phichit’s knees weak.

“Ah, I’m looking for Yuuri Katsuki? I’m Christophe, a friend of Viktor’s” Came the man’s reply. And gosh his voice was just a handsome as the rest of him, the swiss accent dripping over Phichit like warm chocolate. It took a moment for him to process what Christophe has said before he hastily asked for the other man to wait while he called Yuuri.

Phichit quickly padded back to the door between the entrance hall and living room, calling out for Yuuri and waiting until he saw him making his way over before stepping back to let him past.

Both young men were startled when Christophe reached out and grabbed the front of Yuuri’s shirt, leaning in close before speaking.

“What the fuck is wrong with you? I had Viktor call me yesterday, asking me to take him to the hospital only to find out that you knew he was injured but left him concussed and alone!?” Yuuri was taken aback by the sudden accusations thrown at him, his hands automatically flying up to grip Christophe’s wrists as the other man shook him slightly.

“Whatever you did to upset Viktor so much, you’re going to fix it. He’s practically a zombie right now and I know it’s your fault!” The blonde man shouted, and for a solid second Phichit thought the other man was going to hit his friend. He rushed forward as Christophe released Yuuri, who stumbled back, and put himself between the two men.

“Who do you think you are?! I don’t care what’s going on, it gives you no right to come over here and threaten Yuuri!” Phichit growled, drawing himself up as tall as he could and squaring his shoulders as he faced down the larger man, who had the good grace to look abashed and step back.

“Look, I don’t care what your reason for leaving him in that state is, you’re going to go over there and make sure he doesn’t fall down the stairs and die or something!” Christophe said, anger still heavily apparent in his tone as he shoved a set of keys against Phichit’s chest, who quickly grabbed them. He glared at Yuuri for a moment before turning and stalking away, leaving two slightly confused men standing in the hallway.

\--------------------------------

It was a good few hours before Yuuri actually did as Christophe had demanded and gone over to Viktor’s house. Those few fours had been spent with Yuuri trying to psych himself up to see Viktor again after bolting out of there like a bat out of hell last time.

Now he stood at the door, keys in hand, willing himself to just open it. But it felt wrong to suddenly invade Viktor’s home without warning, even if he’d been given keys. After five minutes standing at the door, in which time he was sure the neighbours were wondering what the hell he was doing, he sighed and raised his hand to knock, hoping Viktor wasn’t all the way on the top floor or something.

He was a little startled as the door flew open after the first rap of knuckles against wood, leaving Yuuri standing with his hand in the air and a shocked expression on his face. A ruffled and disgruntled looking Viktor stood in front of him wearing an oversized t-shirt with some kind of faded print on the front, a pair of boxers, and some slightly worn out fluffy slippers. His elbows were no longer bandaged since the wounds had scabbed over, and there was no real indication that anything was wrong with him besides his state of undress and the look on his face.

“Come in… Take you shoes off.” Viktor said softly, his voice sounding a little strained as he stepped back, leaving the door open for Yuuri as he made his way back over to what effectively amounted to a nest of blankets and pillows on the couch. The curtains were closed, making the room dim with the only light coming from a small lamp and the obviously dimmed TV, Food containers were strewn over the table along with tissues and the odd magazine. It looked vaguely like some kind of bomb had gone off in the room, the mess was such a stark contrast to the last time Yuuri had been here mere days ago.

Viktor was obviously a little unsteady on his legs, which had Yuuri worried before remembering that he’d had a concussion. But shouldn’t that have passed by now? The worry returned as he followed Viktor in, closing the door behind him.

“It’s kinda dark in here…” He said, automatically matching Viktor’s quiet speech, which Viktor was immediately thankful for. His hearing was over sensitive since the accident. He slipped his shoes off near the door before walking further in.

“Mmh… light makes my head hurt.” Viktor admitted, curling up in his pile of blankets again and looking at Yuuri with a dull expression. It was a little unnerving to see Viktor in such a state, and Yuuri’s chest clenched guiltily at having left him alone before.

“I… Chris came over… earlier… I didn’t realize you’d had a concussion. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have left like that.” Yuuri told him before he lost his nerve, standing awkwardly to the side of the couch.

“Not a concussion anymore. The doctor said it’s… PCS… Post Concussive Syndrome. Can last for weeks or months.” Viktor told him, letting out a tired sigh and closing his eyes. “Sit.” he said, eyes still closed as he pointed vaguely to the unoccupied section of couch. “Yuri isn’t here cause I can’t look after him like this… and Chris took Makkachin cause she was too loud... the house is so empty.”

Yuuri’s heart broke at Viktor’s tone of voice. He sounded so small and alone and it made Yuuri want to scoop him up and hold him close, but he settled for sitting by the older man's feet instead.

“Shouldn’t you be in bed? I’m sure it’d be much comfortable than the couch.” Yuuri said, biting his lower lip as he ran his eyes over the surprisingly large number of blankets and pillows Viktor seemed to own. There were at least three duvets, a couple of blankets, and all the couch pillows plus at least five bed pillows, all wrapped around Viktor and piled around and under him for support.

“I would be… if I could get up two flights of stairs without falling. I’m constantly dizzy. I think I’ve fallen over at least five times today already.” Viktor sighed, snuggling further into the blankets and cracking his eyes open slightly to look at Yuuri. “I’m not mad you know… About you leaving… I… well I’m not mad.” Viktor told him softly before looking away.

“But you’re hurt aren’t you? I hurt you… I’m sorry. I panicked. It’s not an excuse for running out of here like I was on fire… but it’s what happened. I don’t even know what was going through my head… It wasn’t the kiss. I… I liked that very much…” Yuuri rambled, his cheeks darkening at his own confession, staring down at his hands which were twisting around each other in his lap from nerves.

There was a rustle of fabric and Yuuri looked up, seeing Viktor sitting again and looking at him with an intense expression.

“Yes. You hurt me.” Viktor told him bluntly, Yuuri feeling like he was under a microscope as Viktor stared at him. It was uncomfortable and made him squirm a little. “But I understand. You weren’t expecting it. I made you uncomfortable. I shouldn’t have asked that of you.” Viktor said softly as his intense stare softened, replaced by a slightly pained look of longing. He reached out a hand and hesitantly lay it on Yuuri’s arm, obviously wary of scaring him off again.

“I told you, it wasn’t the kiss. I liked the kiss. Very much. It’s stupid but… it was you calling me beautiful.” Yuuri muttered, looking down at Viktor’s hand on his arm and quickly covering it with his own, almost reverently stroking his fingers over the barely visible veins on the back of it.

“Because I called you beautiful?” Viktor said, delicate brows furrowed in confusion though he relaxed a little as Yuuri’s hand joined his own. The simple touch was enough to make his stomach do flips and he resisted the urge to bit his lip or lean in to kiss the other again.

“It’s stupid… like I said… But I just… I freaked out because I just… I don’t know how to accept someone as… breathtaking as you are, thinking I’m beautiful… I’m not… I’m not toned and slender like you, I’m all lopsided and wear glasses and have terrible hair…” Yuuri rambled, feeling himself tear up and mentally berating himself.

He’d meant to apologise to Viktor and instead he was dumping his insecurities on him and wanted to run again. Viktor’s hand turning under his and wrapping his fingers around Yuuri’s hand stopped him making that urge a reality.

“Yuuri. You ARE beautiful. I don’t care about perfection or if you’ve got a little padding around the middle or what you think of your hair. I like it. And I love your glasses. You don’t get to decide that for me.” Viktor told him, a scowl on his face. He watched Yuuri for a moment before lifting the other’s hand to his mouth, pressing a feather light kiss to his knuckles.

Yuuri startled at the kiss but let out a tense huff as he looked at Viktor, his chest feeling tight with anxiety at the touch of lips to skin. He felt like his face was on fire. Viktor let go of his hand and curled back up on the couch.

“I… I’m sorry… I just don’t see what you do… It’s going to take… a while for me to work through this…” Yuuri sighed, running his now free hand through his hair and avoiding looking at the other.

“Take as long as you need Yuuri. I’m not going anywhere soon.” Viktor sighed, rubbing a hand over his face and looking very strained. He was obviously tired and stressed, with Yuuri just feeling worse and worse for having left the other without proper medical treatment.

“What do you need?” Yuuri asked, looking over Viktor, who just waved a hand vaguely. 

“Besides needing you to get your head out of your ass?” Viktor snapped suddenly, his face scrunching up before he buried his face into a pillow. Yuuri jumped at the harsh words and then realized Viktor was crying, his shoulders shaking softly.

He wasn’t quite sure what to do with an apparently irritable and depressed Viktor. He’d skimmed over the section about post concussive syndrome when he’d looked up information on concussions. He thought he vaguely remembered something about ‘sudden and inappropriate outbursts of emotion’ and figured this was one of those moments. That didn’t help him work out what to actually do about it though. He was saved from trying to work that out by Viktor’s voice.

“I’m sorry… I’m… this keeps happening… it’s so frustrating.” Viktor told him, his voice muffled by the pillow. After a moment more he seemed to get more control over himself and turned his head, peeking out at Yuuri with puffy red eyes and blotchy cheeks.

“No, don’t apologise, I understand. Is there anything I can do?” Yuuri asked, concern clearly written on his face. Viktor bit the inside of his lip for a moment before he shifted again, wriggling back.

“Can… can we cuddle?” Viktor asked, his cheeks heating as he waited for Yuuri’s reply, though a moment later spoke again. “I’m sorry that’s probably weird...I just… I haven’t really had much physical contact in years besides from Yura… I just… I miss being close to someone…” He sighed, rubbing at his face with both hands for a moment before a gentle touch to his wrist stopped him and he peeked out between his fingers.

“It’s ok. I don’t mind cuddling.” Yuuri told him with a timid smile on his face, and Viktor couldn’t help the answering smile that spread across his own. It took a few moments for them to settle down, and before he knew it Yuuri found himself with arms full of Viktor.

He was laying behind Viktor, spooning him with his arms wrapped around Viktor’s waist, Viktor practically clinging to them. The position allowed Yuuri to hide the expression on his face, one of disbelief that he was spooning Viktor Nikiforov. Then a niggling thought made it’s way to the front of his mind and he couldn’t stop himself asking the question that was now burning the tip of his tongue.

“Who’s Yuri’s mother? Were you… married?” He asked, before mentally kicking himself for the invasive question. Viktor just let out a soft chuckle, fingers rubbing circles on Yuuri’s forearm.

“No, we weren’t married. Ah, she’s a friend from my teens. A fellow model. She wanted a kid with her girlfriend but didn’t want to adopt unless they couldn’t have one themselves. I offered to be sperm donor as long as I could be part of the kid’s life.” Viktor told him, his voice soft and content sounding, at least to Yuuri’s ears. 

“Oh, that was nice of you to do.” Yuuri said, feeling like it was a bit of a lame reply. Viktor let out a loud chuckled before Yuuri felt him flinch and groan, the noise clearly causing him discomfort.

“Fuck… I hate this… my head hurts so much… there’s ringing in my ears constantly… the house feels so damn dead with no one else here… I hate being alone. I’m always alone. It fucking sucks” Viktor groaned, his body trembling a little as he once again fought back tears.

Yuuri frowned and slipped his hand over Viktor’s, lacing his fingers between the older man’s own and resting his forehead against the back of Viktor’s neck.

“You’re not alone right now, I’m here. Why don’t you take a nap and when you wake up I’ll make you some tea? Hmm?” Yuuri suggested, hesitating a moment before placing a feather light kiss to the back of Viktor’s neck, surprised when the simple touch seemed to make Viktor practically melt against him and let out a soft sigh.

“Yeah… Yeah ok… That sounds good…” Viktor muttered, and barely a minute later he was snoring softly, something that Yuuri found inexplicably adorable. Viktor must have been exhausted if he fell asleep that quickly. Yuuri sighed and pressed another light kiss against the soft hairs on his nape, and closed his own eyes, deciding to nap as well.

He was now determined to try and help ease the all too obvious loneliness Viktor felt in any way he could.


	4. Awkward Conversations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to get done! Shit has been hectic the last month, that and writing has been hard but now my YoI char started doing writing sprints productivity has gotten better!
> 
> Enjoy~

Yuuri spent the next two weeks visiting Viktor every day and spending as long as he could with him to make sure the other man had everything he needed without having to tackle any stairs or spend too long on his feet.

During that time he’d become well acquainted with Viktor’s home. All three floors of it. He’d done Viktor’s laundry for him, fetched him clean clothes from his room on the top floor, cooked for him. Yuuri had basically become Viktor’s free domestic servant, not that he minded, spending any time with the other man was a blessing to Yuuri.

Some days Yuuri would bring his laptop and a small graphics tablet with him and work while Viktor napped on the couch. He’d inevitably get distracted watching the older man sleep but at least this way he managed to get some work done and keep an eye on Viktor at the same time so Yuuri couldn’t really complain.

Yuri returned to his class, brought there by his mother. Yuuri had been surprised at how cold and haughty the woman seemed to be, he couldn’t imagine Viktor being with someone like this, though he supposed since it was only as a sperm donor it wasn’t really a proper guide to the kind of person Viktor was attracted to.

Elvira Plisetsky, was objectively very beautiful, and that beauty had been like a slap in the face to Yuuri, who considered himself very plain in comparison. He wondered if her attitude was just an outward thing, resting bitch face as Phichit called it.

He felt vaguely sorry for Yuri, and wondered if the kid ever had any physical affection from his mother. He could suddenly see why Viktor seemed the smother him in hugs and hair strokes whenever Yuri was near, obviously making up for the lack of such things from his mother. 

Yuuri supposed she must have some redeeming qualities besides her looks if Viktor had agreed to father a child with her. He couldn’t see Viktor doing that for someone he thought wouldn’t be a good parent. After Elvira had picked Yuuri up from his art lesson, usually an hour later than it ended, which annoyed Yuuri to no end, he went to visit Viktor and tell him how Yuri was. He’d clearly been missing his father since that was all the 6-year-old could ask about after finding out Yuuri had been visiting him every day.

At the end of those two weeks, Yuuri had arrived at Viktor’s around an hour earlier than he’d said he’d be there. He’d taken to letting himself in with the key Christophe had given him, and that day was no different in that regard, but it was different in that Yuuri had forgotten to let Viktor know he was going to be there earlier than planned.

As Yuuri swung the door open as quietly as possible so as not to disturb the other if he was sleeping, he did so with his back to the door. He closed it again with a faint click and moved toward the couch to check if Viktor was sleeping. What he saw there made him stop in his tracks, eyes widening as he took in the sight before him.

Viktor was looking back at him with wide eyes, mouth open in shock as his previously moving hand quickly stopped under the sheets. Yuuri had just caught sight of the telltale movement of that hand over Viktor’s crotch and the obvious tent in the blanket had Yuuri’s cheeks burning with embarrassment. The slightly dazed look in Viktor’s eyes indicated he was apparently pretty far along in his ministrations.

Yuuri stuttered out a hasty apology before darting for the front door, his suddenly sweaty hands fumbling with the handle for a second before he slipped outside, slamming it shut behind him. He took a deep breath, before deciding to take a very slow walk around the block to give Viktor time to finish. He’d make sure to text the other man before returning, just to make sure.

Speaking of texting, Yuuri pulled his phone out of his pocket as he started to walk, almost hyperventilating as he tried to calm himself down. He shot off a rapidly typed text to Phichit as he walked around the path on the outside of the local park.

       \\\ I walked in on Viktor jerking  
        off //  
       \\\ HELP WHAT DO I DO!? //

\ YOU WHAT!? /  
\ Did you SEE him? /  
\ like, his dick i mean /  
\ is it big? /

       \\\ OMG NO //  
       \\\ I didn’t see it //  
       \\\ He was under a blanket //  
       \\\ But his hand was moving it  
        was really obvious //

\ Are you still there?  
Is he still jerking off? /

       \\\ NO I left! //  
       \\\ Do I go back? I should go  
        back right? //  
       \\\ I should text him… //

\ go BACK /  
\ don’t text just go /  
\ see if he’s still jerking off  
and watch him /  
\ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) /

       \\\ PHICHIT FUCK OFF //

\ You’re the one who  
asked for advice /

Yuuri shoved his phone back into his pocket with a shaking hand, his face not any less red than it had been a moment ago. He walked into the park across from Viktor’s house, sitting down heavily on a bench and letting out a tense groan as he rubbed his hands over his face, knocking his glasses askew. He really should text Viktor.

Yuuri fished his phone back out of his pocket, opening up his thread with Viktor and slid down on the bench slightly, legs out straight in front of him. The last message was a photo from Viktor that Yuuri had obviously missed arriving, dated from two days ago. In it Viktor was pouting at the camera, his wet hair hanging in his face.

Obviously he’d just gotten out of the shower at that point, and the look of the other man like that made Yuuri’s heart flutter in his chest. He scrolled back up a little, seeing that the message before that was completely unrelated. Viktor had sent a random picture of him looking far too cute and enticing, with no context at all to back it up.

Yuuri sighed softly as stared at the photo for a moment, taking in the droplets clinging to his long, pale eyelashes, the droplets scattered over his collarbones at the bottom of the picture. Viktor was breathtaking no matter the situation and Yuuri hastily saved the photo to his phone while vaguely wondering if he’d really meant to send it.

       \\\ I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to walk  
        in on you like that //  
       \\\ Please forgive me! //

Almost immediately Viktor replied.

\ Yuuuuuuriiiii /  
\ I’m not mad! /  
\ There’s nothing to forgive.  
You can come back, I’m done. /

Yuuri flushed as Viktor just came out and said bluntly that he’d finished, his cheeks were still burning with the blush they sported and he tried very hard not to think about what Viktor looked like as he came.

\ please come back! I miss  
you /

Yuuri took a deep, fortifying breath before standing and making his way back out of the park and to Viktor’s door. This time he knocked instead of entering himself and it swung open a moment later, Viktor looking at him with a sheepish expression as he stepped back to let Yuuri in.

The atmosphere had been tense with embarrassment for a while, Yuuri perching on the edge of his seat, trying not to look around for any evidence of Viktor’s earlier activity. Not that there was any to find, Viktor had made sure of that.

Eventually Yuuri relaxed again after seeing Viktor was trying so hard to lift the suddenly awkward atmosphere. Once they were back to their usual banter, Viktor let Yuuri know that he’d been given a mostly clean bill of health at his check up, most of his symptoms from the post concussion having dissipated to a manageable point. He’d be going back to work the next day and Makkachin would be home that evening.

Yuuri was happy for his friend, as he’d realized that’s what they were now, actually friends instead of just tutor and parent of a student But he was also sort of sad that his daily visits would probably be over now. 

“Oh, and I know it’s really short notice and I understand if you say no, but I need someone to babysit Yura tomorrow. I was hoping you could? I’ll pay you of course!” Viktor said, looking at Yuuri with a hopeful expression.

“That’s fine! I’ve only got a little work to finish off tomorrow which I can do with him around. How long would I need to watch him? And What time would you drop him off?” Yuuri asked, smiling at Viktor as he watched the man sag with relief.

He knew from their recent conversations that Viktor disliked leaving Yuri with random short notice babysitters. They never seemed to get along well. Yuuri was genuinely delighted to spend time with the kid as well so it wasn’t too much trouble for him to do so on short notice.

Once they’d sorted out the details, Viktor insisted on ordering them food. They settled on sushi, which surprised Viktor since he’d assumed most Japanese people disliked the western made sushi. Yuuri told him that he didn’t really mind it and just found it nice that it was easy to order in London and that he could get a little taste of home if he felt like it.

As soon as the food arrived, they settled onto the floor between the couch and the coffee table, Viktor putting on a recent movie as they dug into their meal. Every now and then Yuuri would make soft sounds of appreciation as he ate, and Viktor found it so endearing, his heart fluttering in his chest as he watched Yuuri with a fond expression.

“Why’re you looking at me like that?” Yuuri asked as he looked up from his food to check the movie, catching Viktor’s gaze from the corner of his eye. “Is there food around my mouth or something?” he said, rubbing his hand over his lips and chin to dislodge anything that might be there and completely missing the rice stuck to his cheek.

Viktor gave a soft chuckle and shook his head, reaching out to pluck the grain of rice from the other’s cheek, popping it into his own mouth.

“Well yes you did, but that’s not the reason. You’re just cute.” Viktor told him outright, his smile widening as Yuuri flushed slightly but returned the expression with a small smile of his own.

“Ah, you have some soy around your mouth.” Yuuri laughed, shaking his head at what messy eaters they both seemed to be right now. He grabbed a napkin and reached out, dabbing the sauce from the other’s skin gently then brushing over it with the back of a finger when he was done.

The urge to kiss Viktor reared its intense head as Yuuri stayed leaned over slightly, his eyes zeroed in on Viktor’s lips, his mind suddenly bringing up the memory of catching Viktor earlier. He sat back abruptly and shoved some food into his mouth to distract himself as his cheeks darkened, Viktor looking at him with eyebrows raised in mild confusion before letting out a sudden barking laugh at the sight of Yuuri’s food filled cheeks puffing out.

“You look like a hamster like that. Haha, cute!” Viktor exclaimed, grabbing his phone and snapping a quick photo as Yuuri looked up again, eyes wide. The photo itself was far more comical to Viktor than it should have been and he quickly found himself rolling on the floor laughing, Yuuri doing his best to make sure Viktor didn’t knock anything over or off the table, the other man’s laughter infectious and causing a fond smile to spread over Yuuri’s face.

\-------------------------------------------------------

The day had gone fairly well, Yuuri had witnessed Yuri almost crying when Viktor went to leave, and it took a promise of hot chocolate to perk the child up after that. So they’d sat down for hot chocolate, Yuuri providing Yuri with some drawing implements in the studio room as he got to work.

After they’d taken some time to eat lunch, Yuri sat on the floor of Yuuri’s living room, scribbling on a large sheet of paper with some of Yuuri’s cheaper pencils as he babbled on about every small topic that came across his now 6-year-old mind. It had been his birthday a few days ago, a topic which he’d talked endlessly about. His presents, his cake, and the boy from his class who had come to the party.

“We’re gonna get married when we’re big. His name is Otabek. He likes tigers too.” Yuri informed him in as matter of fact a tone as a child could manage. Yuuri had to hold back a laugh at how serious the kid was about this proposed marriage.

“Mr Katsuki, are you gonna marry my dad?” Yuri asked out of nowhere, causing Yuuri to practically inhale the mouthful of tea he’d just taken. Yuri still called him Mr Katsuki despite being told he could call him Yuuri. At the same time Phichit had walked through the room, heard the question, and had to dart into the kitchen to hide his laughter, Yuuri glaring in the direction of the kitchen door as he caught his breath.

“Ah, I don’t know.” Yuuri awkwardly, putting his tea down on the table and resting his hand on Makkachin’s head, the dog being his second charge for the day. Viktor had needed to take an emergency photoshoot as he’d been away for two weeks after his injury, and needed someone to look after his son and dog for the day.

“Why don’t you know? He likes you a lot! Don’t you like him?” Yuri asked, looking up and frowning, orange pencil still in hand where he was colouring yet another picture of a tiger.

“I do! I like your dad a lot.” Yuuri admitted, trying to distract himself from the awkward conversation that he shouldn’t have to have with a kid by stroking his fingers through the curly fur behind Makkachin’s ear, the dog letting out a soft ‘wuff’.

“Then you should marry him!” Yuri demanded, putting his hands on his little hips and attempting a stern expression, the same one his ballet teacher, Ms Baranovskaya always made at him.

“Ah, well, it’s not that easy for adults to decide to get married. We have to think of lots of things first. Like who does the laundry! Or who buys the food!” Yuuri tried to explain, ignoring the snickering floating out from the kitchen and definitely ignoring the phone peeking around the door, filming the whole event.

“... Being an adult sounds stupid. Me and Otabek are never gonna be adults! Then we can get married without doing the laundry.” Yuri informed him, going back to his drawing.

As soon as Yuri was once again engrossed in his drawing, and talking about his party again, Yuuri turned and threw a scrunched up ball of paper at the hand peeking around the kitchen door from. It sailed completely past it’s target but Phichit stopped filming anyway and Yuuri buried his face in his hands, resisting the urge to scream into them in embarrassment.

He’d expected to get his job done fairly fast, but due to keeping one eye on Yuri, who seemed to insist on trying to cover himself in paint and glitter, where he’d got those from Yuuri had no idea and suspected Phichit’s interference, it took far longer than planned.

It was almost 8 in the evening before Yuuri was done, and it was only that early as Yuri had fallen asleep on the couch in the room and stopped engaging Yuuri in surprisingly intelligent conversation.

The sound of the doorbell had Yuuri jumping slightly and he sighed as he got up, asking Phichit, who was sitting behind him doing his own work, to keep an eye on Yuri as he answered it.

He quickly trudged through the living room to the front door, opening it and smiling at the sight of Viktor standing in the doorway.

“Ah, There you are, was was starting to worry you’d forgotten us.” Yuuri teased, smiling at the other man as Viktor held out a bouquet of flowers for him. He flushed a little and laughed, taking them and stepping back to allow him entry.

“I’m sorry, the shoot overran by a lot and I couldn’t get away. I hope Yura hasn’t been too much trouble?” Viktor asked, stepping close and wrapping an arm around Yuuri’s waist in a half hug, much to Yuuri’s internal delight that bled out as a flustered smile.

“He’s been fine, really. Well… he did somehow find some glitter and paint… but he didn’t get any on his clothes and we quickly washed it off his face. He might be a little glittery still though. Sorry. He’s asleep in the studio, Phichit is with him.” Yuuri laughed as Viktor pulled back, swaying towards him a little as he yearned to just fall into the other’s embrace and stay there for a while. 

“Hmmm, then let’s let him sleep for a little shall we?” Viktor suggested, crowding Yuuri until the other stepped back a little, bumping against the wall as he looked up at Viktor with a shy expression. Viktor trapped him in place with a hand on the wall by Yuuri’s hip, the other reaching forward to stroke his thumb over Yuuri’s chin.

“Yuuri… I’d like to kiss you… but I don’t want to push you…” Viktor sighed, his thumb brushing over Yuuri’s lower lip. Yuuri found himself consumed by the urge to suck that digit into his mouth, and the next thing he knew, he’d done just that, looking up at Viktor with lidded eyes as he suckled lightly at the tip of Viktor’s thumb.

Viktor inhaled sharply, focus zeroing in on Yuuri’s mouth as his breathing shallowed. As Yuuri’s tongue flicked over the end of Viktor’s thumb he felt his knees start to go weak, and Viktor reluctantly pulled his thumb free, letting out a soft huff.

“Why the sudden… ah… what’s the word? I think you’ve melted my brain Yuuri. Is it Eros?” Viktor breathed, and Yuuri chuckled, wondering where on earth Viktor had pulled ‘Eros’ from, before reaching out with his own hand and sliding it into Viktor’s hair and pulling him down for the kiss he wanted.

It was firmer than their first, and after a moment of the simple press of lips on lips Yuuri pulled back a fraction, letting out a shuddering sigh before leaning up for a second kiss. This time he nibbled at Viktor’s lower lip, feeling the older man sag heavily against him as he did, almost crushing the flowers between them before Yuuri hastily moved them out of the way.

“There, you didn’t push me,” Yuuri muttered as he pulled back, the hand not holding onto the flowers now resting on Viktor’s chest. Viktor huffed a chuckle and rested his forehead against Yuuri’s own, closing his eyes and basking in the unexpected closeness. He didn’t press for more, instead just let his hands rest lightly on Yuuri’s hips, one of them stroking gently through Yuuri’s shirt.

“I enjoy being close to you, Yuuri. Spending time with you. I think my days will be a little less bright now that I have to work again.” Viktor lamented, pulling away from Yuuri and stepping away to give the other his personal space back. That action pulled Yuuri from the moment and he gave a flustered smile, cheeks reddening a little as his brain caught up with his actions.

“Well… You’re always welcome to visit whenever you’re free. I mostly work from home.” Yuuri told him, both hands gripping the flowers in front of himself to create the illusion of some kind of barrier between them.

“Hmm, I’ll make sure to text you first, just to check.” Viktor said, fully intending to take Yuuri up on that offer as often as possible. “Now, I should probably get Yura home. He’s always cranky when his sleep’s been disturbed and he has school in the morning.”

“Right, yeah… This way.” Yuuri said awkwardly, showing Viktor the way to the studio.

Soon enough he was gone again, a slightly grumpy Yuri trailing behind him as Yuuri saw them out of the door. Viktor stopped briefly, hesitating before placing a quick kiss to Yuuri’s cheek, both of them blushing at the action. Behind Viktor, Yuri made a disgusted noise and said something about cooties before the departed properly.

Once the door was closed behind them, Yuuri leant heavily against it and slid to the floor, letting out a tense noise. He dropped the flowers, which he’d been holding in front of himself the entire time, next to himself on the floor and instead pressed the heel of his palm against the front of his jeans, eyes closed.

“What did you to get up to out here that has you so worked up?” came Phichit’s voice, startling Yuuri into opening his eyes, glaring at his housemate.

“Don’t sneak around like that! You scared the hell out of me.” Yuuri grumbled, his head falling back against the door with a dull ‘thunk’. “He said he wanted to kiss me but didn’t want to push me… so I kissed him.”

“That’s ALL? God Yuuri you’re so weak for him.” Phichit teased, leaning against the frame of the living-room door. “Do you want some help with that?” he asked, nodding his head in Yuuri’s direction and looking pointedly at the slight bulge in Yuuri’s jeans.

“No! Go away you cretin, I can deal with it myself this time.” Yuuri huffed, standing up and making his way past a laughing Phichit, punching his housemate in the shoulder as he went which just made the other laugh harder.

Once he was alone in his room Yuuri flopped face first down onto his bed, groaning as he buried his face in the sheets, his thoughts still revolving around the feel of Viktor’s lips on his. He rolled onto his back, unfastening his jeans at the same time and quickly pushing them and his boxers down his thighs, kicking them off onto the floor.

He shimmied up the bed and propped himself up against the pillows as he reached under them to grab his bottle of lube. Its contents level had taken a beating the last few weeks and he was in need of a new bottle, but there was enough left for now.

Instead of immediately slicking up his cock, Yuuri instead dropped the bottle next to himself and smoothed his hands up his chest, closing his eyes and he spent a good few minutes just stroking over his chest, stomach, hips and thighs, avoiding his half hard cock and imagining it was Viktor touching him like this.

Would Viktor be gentle? All light, soft touches, barely there and driving Yuuri mad, or would his touch be firm? Gripping Yuuri’s hips tightly, rubbing over his muscles with firm hands, kneading and groping as he explored Yuuri’s body.

Both options were appealing but right now the latter had Yuuri’s breath quickening, making his bite his lower lip and suck on it slightly as his hips bucked upward a little. He flicked a thumb over one of his nipples before punching it gently, a harsh gasp forcing it’s way out as he bit down on his lip harder, almost bruising it.

He mimicked the hard touch he imagined as he slid his hands back down, releasing his lower lip and giving a soft pant as he finally wrapped his fingers around the base of his now fully hard dick and gave a firm upward stroke.

Yuuri keened as he slid his hand back down the shaft, pulling the foreskin down over the head and opening his eyes to look down at himself. His free hand groped for the bottle of lube and he quickly flicked it open with his thumb and drizzled the last of it over the head and down the shaft, hissing slightly at the coldness of it.

After tossing the now empty bottle somewhere near the foot of the bed, he used both hands to spread the lube over his cock, making sure to get some of it on his fingers, before sliding one hand between his legs and rubbing his index and middle fingers over the soft skin behind his balls. His other hand continued to pump the shaft, thumb smoothing over the head every few strokes.

Yuuri spent a good ten minutes stroking himself, stopping to calm down a little, stroking and then repeating, slowly bringing himself to the edge, eyes closed once more as he let out soft noises of pleasure. When he was close, he slid his fingers further back and over his hole, unable to stop the whine that came out as he did, thinking of how Viktor would probably chuckle at the noise.

From there it only took a few hasty strokes and the slight press of his fingers into himself before he came, breath hitching as he strained off the bed for a moment before flopping back down, spent. He lay there for a moment, calming his breathing before getting up to clean himself off and get into his pyjamas. A snack before bed and some gaming with Phichit seemed like a good way to end what had overall been a very good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COMMENTS FUEL ME  
> plz fuel me I am fuel-less... kinda


	5. Truth or Dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dare. Always pick Dare

An hour before guests were due to start arriving for the party he and Phichit would be having that night, and Yuuri was fussing over what he should wear. Normally he’d throw on a tshirt and jeans, but he knew Viktor would be coming tonight, and he wanted to at least look like he’d made some kind of effort to look good.

Much to Yuuri’s surprise, Phichit had told him that Christophe Giacometti would be coming to the party, the same man who had shouted at Yuuri for leaving Viktor with a concussion. According to Phichit, he’d come to apologise when Yuuri was at Viktor’s, and the two of them had hit it off.

Yuuri sighed as he fiddled with the buttons on the navy blue shirt he was wearing, absently wondering if he should leave the top button open or close it. The door to his room slammed open, and Yuuri jumped what felt like a foot in the air as Phichit came barreling in, face lit up like a christmas tree.

“Chris asked me to be his boyfriend!” Phichit almost screeched, and for a moment Yuuri feared going deaf before the the fear of having his ribs shattered by the bear hug that followed replaced it. Phichit was unexpectedly strong for his size.

“That’s great Phichit... but please let go. I can’t… breathe…” Yuuri wheezed, inhaling sharply when Phichit freed him from his grip.

“I’m so happy I could die. Oh my god. I like him so much.” Phichit gushed, taking up residence on Yuuri’s bed, laying on his stomach. Yuuri frowned as he eyed the other, placing his hands on his hips.

“I’m going to have to give him the shovel talk you know.” Yuuri said, to which Phichit burst out laughing.

“Oh come on Yuuri, you know he’d easily take you in a fight, you’ve seen him. He’d crush you in an instant… I’d like him to crush me… preferably between his thighs. Have you seen those? Fuck that’d be heavenly.” Phichit sighed, lapsing into silence as his eyes became unfocused. Yuuri moved closer and snapped his fingers in front of Phichit’s face.

“Oi, don’t jizz on my bed, I just changed the sheets. Go on, get out of here, let me get ready in peace.” Yuuri huffed, though there was a fond expression on his face. “I’m sure you’ll be happily crushed between his thighs soon enough. Now get!”

Phichit laughed again as he got up and left, pausing in the doorway to watch Yuuri for a moment.

“Hey, do the top button up, it’ll probably make Viktor want to rip that shirt off you even more. The whole ‘leaving it to the imagination’ thing. Also please don’t wear those shorts, you look like a wannabe American frat boy. The shirt is nice though, the little constellations on it are cute. Go with some jeans,” Phichit told him before disappearing. He left Yuuri to stare at himself in the mirror, scrunching up his face as he realized the shorts didn’t go with the shirt after all.

\----------------

Music was blaring from the TV in the living room by 6pm. The coffee table had been moved to under the window on the far wall and the beanbags in the center of the room. Yuuri checked, for what felt like the thousandth time, that there were enough snacks on the table before he moved the couches backwards against the walls to make a large space in the middle of the room.

Sara and Mila had arrived from downstairs, bringing beanbags from their own flat, and throwing them with the others in the middle of the room. Guang-hong and Leo’s beanbags would soon join them. Yuuri knew they’d end up being pushed to the side at some point to make room for drunken dancing, they always were.

As Yuuri finished pushing the second couch against a wall with Mila’s help, the doorbell rang. Yuuri didn’t pay too much mind to it as Phichit was on door duty for this party. He did, however, pay attention when Viktor entered the room, followed closely by Chris, who Phichit had already wrapped himself around.

“Yuuriiiiiii~ I bought snacks and drinks!” Viktor called out, having already shed his jacket and shoes in the hallway, carrying two bags in each hand. “Oh! You have lots of snacks already… well I’m sure we’ll eat plenty, hmm? Phichit says lots of people are coming.” He hummed, placing the snack bags near the table, and padding across the room in sock-clad feet.

The bags of alcohol clinked together as Viktor deposited them on the couch, where Sara gathered them up and moved them to the kitchen. Then he practically fell on Yuuri, wrapping his arms around the other man’s shoulders and smothering his face with kisses, a hint of sweet alcohol already on his breath.

“Ohhh Yuuri, I missed your pretty face. I’m sorry I’ve been so busy lately, so many shoots this time of year. All the spring lines being due and all.” Viktor sighed as Yuuri steadied them, Viktor leaning most of his weight against him. The kisses to his cheeks and forehead continued, and forced a flush to Yuuri’s face.

They’d not spoken about this new progression in whatever they were to each other, but Yuuri had decided to see where the flow took them and to try not to get worked up about Viktor’s apparent need to shower him with physical affection. After all, hadn’t this been the kind of thing he’d been fantasizing about for years?

“Are you drunk already?” Yuuri chuckled, his hands on Viktor’s hips to steady him, in case he lost balance. That he was enjoying the feel of Viktor’s jean clad hips in his grasp was neither here nor there.

“Nooo, just a little merry and very happy to see you.” Viktor told him, standing up straight again, dropping his arms from around Yuuri’s shoulders to instead rest his hands on Yuuri’s biceps, giving a little squeeze.

"You look extra handsome today. That’s a very nice shirt." Viktor hummed, smoothing his palms over Yuuri’s chest as he examined it closer. Yuuri was, in turn, looking over what Viktor had chosen to wear. A pair of sinfully tight jeans, and a mid grey shirt with a floral panel across the shoulders. Yuuri realized after a moment that the floral part was a little transparent. He was ninety percent sure it was a women’s shirt, but the cut of it looked good on Viktor's frame.

“If you two are quite done feeling each other up and mentally stripping each other, people are gonna be arriving soon.” Mila called from the kitchen doorway, walking over and smacking Yuuri on the shoulder. “Finish setting up. I’m not here to do all the work for you, you lazy sod.”

\----------------

The party was in full swing by 8pm. Yuuri had torn himself away from Viktor’s wonderfully grabby hands, and had just finished doing the obligatory round of ‘Hi, how you doing, long time no see’, to everyone in attendance.

Yuuri hid himself in the kitchen for a moment for some breathing room, leaning against the counter with his eyes closed. As much as he enjoyed spending time with friends, Yuuri was very much an introvert, and things like this stressed him out fairly fast.

“Have you had anything to drink yet?” Came a familiar voice from behind Yuuri, making him jump and spin around to find himself face to face with Viktor's expression of mild concern. “Are you ok?” Viktor asked, moving in closer and resting his hand on Yuuri’s arm.

“I’m fine, it’s just a little louder and busier than I’m used to.” Yuuri admitted, running a hand through his hair and giving Viktor a reassuring smile. “But I haven’t had a drink, no. I’ve not had a chance. I had a couple of shots before you arrived though.” Yuuri muttered, giving Viktor a sheepish smile and flushing a little as Viktor let out an exasperated sigh.

Viktor moved over to the kitchen table where an impressive amount of alcohol was on display. He gazed over it for a moment before smirking, grabbing a few things, and mixing a drink with expert movements, which he then handed to Yuuri.

“There, now you have a chance. Drink up!” Viktor told him, a sparkling smile on his face that made Yuuri’s heart flutter in his chest. He nodded, dumbstruck by Viktor's apparent drink mixing skills.

As Yuuri took a tentative sip his eyebrows almost disappeared into his hairline at the taste. Of all the things Viktor could have made him, Yuuri hadn't expected something so sweet and fruity. It was almost sickly sweet, but hid the burn of the strong alcohol well.

Yuuri wondered how Viktor had known he wasn’t very fond of the taste of strong alcohol, though he assumed it was a coincidence. By the time Yuuri had had a few sips of the cocktail, Viktor had mixed his own drink, and taken a large gulp. Yuuri was sure he’d seen the other man put a far larger amount of vodka in his drink than was in Yuuri’s.

“If you’re ready, we should go back out. I think Phichit was going to start a game of Truth or Dare. I love that game! You’ll play, won’t you?” Viktor asked, a gleeful expression on his face at the prospect of playing.

“Yeh, yeh. I’ll play. Let’s go.” Yuuri said, returning Viktor’s smile. Viktor leaned in, and pressed a firm kiss to Yuuri’s lips with an exaggerated smack as he pulled back. Viktor then disappeared into the living room without another word.

Yuuri couldn’t help but grin at the other’s playful demeanor. Viktor’s presence seemed to wash all his stress away in mere minutes.

\----------------

They didn’t play Truth or Dare right away. Instead they threw on a movie and started up a drinking game with the aim to get everyone a bit more drunk. About half way through the movie of choice, Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire — or as Phichit kept calling it, ‘Harry Potter and the Year No One Cut Their Hair’ — Yuuri felt Viktor’s hand on his thigh. Said hand was rubbing circles on the inside, and getting higher and higher up.

Phichit kept shooting them amused looks from his place snuggled between Chris’ legs, and Chris kept rolling his eyes as he glanced at them from time to time.

By three quarters of the way through the movie, Yuuri’s head was resting on Viktor’s shoulder, Viktor’s cheek against the top of Yuuri’s head. Various people gave drunken commentary that had everyone in stitches, and more than a few mouthfuls of alcohol spewed across the room. Once the movie was over, they were all drunk enough to get on with Truth or Dare with little to no shame.

Everyone made a fair effort at a few PG rated questions and dares at first. Leo got dared to beatbox twinkle twinkle little star, which he did well, much to everyone's surprise. JJ was asked his deepest fear, which turned out to be abandonment. Things escalated from there.

It was only twenty minutes into the game and Yuuri was glad he was fairly drunk and still drinking. He’d be far too embarrassed to answer some of the questions he was being posed otherwise.

“Yuuri! Do you prefer your partners to be silent in bed or do you like it when they moan?” Guang-Hong asked, giving an impish smile as Viktor waited for the answer with bated breath.

“Moaning, definitely moaning. I love the sound of it.” Yuuri answered without hesitation. He was already too flushed from alcohol to show any trace of embarrassment, even if he did feel it. He reached over and spun the bottle in the middle of their circle, watching as it landed on Chris. A mischievous grin formed on Yuuri’s face, and Phichit looked suspicious as Chris asked for a dare.

“I dare you to give Phichit a foot massage,” Yuuri said with a smirk pulling at his lips. Chris looked a little confused, but shrugged and turned to Phichit who froze in place, his cheeks bright red. Before he could protest, Chris’ hands wrapped around one of Phichit’s feet, making him squirm and glare at Yuuri.

“Do you not like to have your feet touched?” Chris asked, voice low, which drew Phichit’s gaze back to him. Phichit sucked his lower lip, and gave a noncommittal shrug as he avoided looking the other man in the eye. 

A moan forced it’s way out of Phichit’s throat as Chris dug his thumbs into the arch of Phichit’s foot. His eyes darted away from Chris completely, instead giving Yuuri a death glare.

“Oh, he likes his feet touched alright. Touched, and kissed, and sucked, and lightly bitten.” Yuuri said without missing a beat. The grin on his face devilish as he finally got a chance at revenge for all the times Phichit had teased him. Yuuri could be a mean drunk, and delighted in Phichit’s embarrassment a little more than was appropriate for a best friend.

Phichit’s face felt as though it was on fire as Yuuri spoke. He grabbed an empty beer can off the floor, throwing it in Yuuri’s general direction, and missing completely. When Chris’s thumbs worked over a particularly sensitive spot on the arch of his foot, Phichit curled forward, stifling a soft moan with hands against his mouth.

“That’s okay Phichit. I’m not adverse to a little foot play.” Chris purred, causing several people to choke on their drinks as they laughed again. Chris gave Phichit a once over, and eyed the tent in the front of Phichit’s knee length jean shorts.

“Stop, Chris, oh my god!” Phichit laughed, batting Chris’ hands away from his foot, and pulling his legs up to hide his situation. Chris grinned and took his turn to spin the bottle, which landed on Viktor. He took a large gulp of his drink before choosing his fate. It might have been a bad idea in his current state, and considering who was picking it, but Viktor chose dare.

"I dare you to lick Yuuri from his neck to the edge of his trousers," Chris purred, everyone around them breaking into 'ooh's and wolf whistles. Viktor rolled his eyes, then turned them to look at Yuuri, who was staring at him with an expression of pure, sexual hunger. It was a look he'd never seen on Yuuri's face before, and it had Viktor's stomach twisting itself into knots from desire. He wanted Yuuri to look at him that way as often as possible.

"Well, Yuuri is going to have to take his shirt off so I can do that." Viktor hummed, and grin split his face as Yuuri immediately scrambled to do exactly that. The world seemed to fall away around Viktor, leaving him with only Yuuri as the other man bared his chest.

Viktor didn't bother to hide the way his eyes roved over every inch of exposed skin, drinking it in, and committing it to memory. He didn’t know when he’d get another chance to see Yuuri so undressed.

Viktor shifted position so that he was kneeling over Yuuri’s calves, looking down at him with pure adoration before leaning in. Their friends were going wild around them, but all Viktor could hear was his and Yuuri's breathing. He hovered for a moment with his lips torturously close to Yuuri's own before dipping his head, tongue flicking out to lap at Yuuri's neck.

Yuuri shuddered as Viktor's mouth descended on his neck, his breath hitching as a wet trail was traced over his collar bone. It was heavenly to finally have Viktor's mouth on his body. He'd been dreaming of it for months, jerking off to thoughts of the wet heat of Viktor's mouth on certain parts of him.

A startled moan forced it way out of Yuuri as Viktor's tongue traced around and over a nipple. His back arched into the sensation, hyper aware of everyone cheering Viktor on. Yuuri leant back on one hand as the other wound itself in Viktor's soft hair as the other man abandoned licking a trail downward.

Instead, Viktor decided to pay a little too much attention to Yuuri's chest. He tugged at Yuuri's nipple with his teeth, making Yuuri whine and his fingers twist in Viktor's hair. Then Viktor continued his journey downward, hot breath ghosting over the wet trail his tongue left.

Yuuri was sure he'd died and gone to heaven as he looked down to see Viktor gazing up at him, eyes unfocused from the alcohol. He let out a not so quiet curse when Viktor pulled away after his tongue reached the waistband of Yuuri's tented jeans.

"Get a room!" called Michele, who was then smacked upside the head by his sister's girlfriend.

"If they get a room then we won’t be able to watch them anymore. Get a brain, Micky." Mila snapped, causing another ripple of laughter to spread through the room.

The game continued in that vein for a while longer, before JJ, Isabella, Michele, Emil and Seung-gil made their excuses and left. They kept playing though, and with those they didn't know as well gone, the dares got even further out of hand.

Most of them involved kissing, licking and biting various parts of their partners bodies. Before long, everyone left was in similar states of arousal. Yuuri was sure most of them would be getting laid tonight.

Yuuri's thoughts proved accurate when Chris had been dared to kiss and suck Phichit's feet. This lead to Phichit grabbing Chris, and leading him off into his room to do god knows what.

Soon after that, Sara and Mila disappeared out the front door without so much as a goodbye, followed shortly thereafter by Leo and Guang-hong. It was blatant that the two couples had gone back to their own flats for some privacy.

This left Viktor and Yuuri alone on the beanbags, music still pounding from the speakers as they continued to play despite the predictable outcome. They asked each other questions for a while, every now and then slipping in a little 'I dare you to kiss me' for the fun of it.

After around twenty minutes of that, Viktor seemed to latch onto an idea, if the devilish look on his face was any indication. On the next turn Viktor spun the bottle, when Yuuri chose dare, Viktor grinned in triumph.

"I dare you to give me a lap dance." He purred, and Yuuri couldn't help but laugh in his intoxicated state.

"I'm a little too drunk, Viktor. I can't guarantee it'll be very good." Yuuri teased as he moved to straddle Viktor's hips, steadying himself with his hands on Viktor's shoulders.

"Yuuri, I'm sure you could be flailing around with a sense of rhythm akin to that of a three legged stoat and I'd still find you sexy." Viktor assured him, Yuuri laughing again at the image that description conjured in his mind.

They stayed like that for a moment, looking at each other with fond, drunken smiles. Yuuri's hands moved from Viktor's shoulders to his cheeks, caressing the soft skin there. Then all of a sudden he slid a hand up into Viktor's hair, and tugged his head back with a fist full of the soft silvery strands.

Viktor gasped at the rough action, alcohol making his head spin a little as he let out a soft, aroused laugh. He raked his eyes over Yuuri’s dishevelled appearance. His hair was sticking up at odd angles, no shirt on and half unfastened jeans.

“Look at me, Viktor, and don’t take your eyes off me. Not even for a moment.” Yuuri demanded, watching as Viktor licked his lips and nodded. His pupils were blown wide with lust at the sudden dominance Yuuri was displaying. That and the fact that finally, finally, something was happening between them. Something to break the mounting sexual tension that had been growing between them since their heated kiss in Yuuri’s hallway. Sexual tension that had been driving Viktor mad with frustration as Yuuri kept him at arm's length.

Now though, now the music was hitting a steady, almost hypnotic beat, and Yuuri’s hips were twisting in the most sinful of ways as he matched it. Yuuri's hand released Viktor's hair, and both of them slid over his own chest. Viktor couldn't have looked away even if he'd wanted to.

Then Yuuri's hands were sliding down, down, fingers making short work of the last of the fastenings on his jeans. He dipped his fingers under the waistband, teasing Viktor with the movement for a moment. They began pushing the fabric out of the way, down his deliciously thick thighs that had Viktor almost panting with want.

His breath caught in his throat as he drank in every detail from the tensing muscle to the jagged, silver stretch marks covering those thighs. He was breathtaking. Viktor was sure by the time Yuuri stopped this little stip tease, Viktor would have died from lack of oxygen.

Then he was kicking off the jeans, running his hands up over his thighs and hips. It made Viktor’s mouth water, he wanted to kiss that soft expanse of skin. Viktor also didn’t want to break the moment or distract Yuuri from whatever he had planned though. So he kept his hands to himself.

Viktor could already feel his cock half hard in his jeans. He bit his lower lip as he moved his hand to rub the heel of his palm over himself, choking out a groan at the sorely needed friction. Yuuri frowned as he saw that, straddling Viktor with speed that made Viktor’s drunken mind reel. In the next moment his hands were being pinned to his sides. Viktor looked up at Yuuri with a surprised expression, cheeks flushed and lips parted a minute amount.

“No. No touching yourself.” Yuuri scolded, and the fire in Viktor’s lower belly blazed hotter from the added fuel of Yuuri’s demanding tone. He shuddered, feeling Yuuri’s body heat so close to him, yet not touching. Viktor let out a pathetic whine as he stared into Yuuri’s eyes for a long moment, pleading for something, anything.

The next thing he knew, Yuuri’s lips were pressing hungrily against his own. They were devouring his mouth in a way that made Viktor’s cock strain against the confines of his jeans. It was too good, Yuuri was too hot. His chest pressed against Viktor's own.

Yuuri lowered his hips, sitting firmly on Viktor's lap now as he nipped and sucked at Viktor's lower lip. Viktor's hips bucked up against him, and he whined into Yuuri's mouth at the blissful friction. He'd half expected Yuuri to scold him for not behaving, but instead Yuuri just growled into his mouth. A shudder of arousal shot through him at that sound, the tight knot of lust in his lower belly constricting even further.

"I want to fuck you, Viktor. So much. Would you let me fuck you?" Yuuri breathed as he broke the kiss, hips now grinding down against Viktor's own.

"Yes, oh fuck yes, Yuuri. I've wanted nothing more for months... fuck." Viktor gasped, the expletives rolling off his tongue in a breathless tone.

"You sound so good when you swear. So hot." Yuuri groaned, resting his forehead against Viktor's own, eyes closed. Viktor could only pant in response, Yuuri rocking against him and the alcohol making his brain far too fuzzy for words. He could feel Yuuri's cock pressing against him with each thrust — it was driving him mad. He wanted to pull it out of Yuuri's boxers and suck it. Wanted to make Yuuri writhe beneath him like Viktor was doing below Yuuri now.

"Yuuri, ah! I think... I think I'm going to cum..." Viktor choked out, his hands moving to grip Yuuri's hips. When had Yuuri let go of them? He didn't know.

"Me too... nghh... cum for me, Viktor. Let me see your face." Yuuri said, moving his head back to look down at Viktor. He wanted to catch every small expression. Viktor looked up at him with furrowed brows, eyes half lidded and lips parted as he gasped almost continuously.

A moment later Viktor's noises reached the highest pitch they'd achieved so far as he let out soft little gasps. His voice then cut out completely, hips jerking below Yuuri, bucking up against him in short bursts as he came. Yuuri watched, fascinated with the other's orgasmic expression. He was almost surprised when a nudge of Viktor's cock through his boxers right behind his balls threw him into his own climax.

"Ahhh... Viktor... fuck..." He gasped, arms wrapped tight around Viktor's shoulders as he buried his face against Viktor's hair. Viktor's brain started functioning somewhat again before Yuuri had finished. He moved his hands from the other's hips to his lower back, stroking soothing circles there as Yuuri shuddered against him.

They sat there for a while after, breathing heavily against each other as they let their heart rates slow.

"Mmmmm, Yuuri~ so sexy." Viktor hummed, sounding rather giddy.

"You look good when you cum." Yuuri said, words slurred from tiredness and alcohol. Viktor gave a soft chuckle and patted Yuuri's rear fondly.

"Come on, handsome. Let’s get you out of those boxers and into some clean ones. Then bed." Viktor suggested, to which Yuuri groaned in protest at the thought of moving. His hands batted at Viktors as they tried to encourage him to get up.

"Nooooo. Don't want to." Yuuri said, his voice holding a whining tone as he pouted at Viktor.

"My legs are going numb. Get up, you silly man." Viktor laughed, dropping a quick kiss to Yuuri nose as the other man let out a long suffering sigh and got up. He wobbled on his feet slightly before Viktor joined him in standing, and wrapped an arm around his waist.

"I'll grab some boxers for you, and you can clean up in the bathroom, hmm?" Viktor said, hand slipping down to rest on Yuuri's ass.

"You can borrow some of my pyjama pants. I have some that should fit you." Yuuri said with a yawn as they stopped to turn the music off before he was being guided down the hallway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been brought to my attention that Americans are weird and spell pyjamas as pajamas. I'm mildly sickened by this revelation. LMFAO
> 
> ALSO IF YOU HAVE TUMBLR!!!!! I'M DOING A GIVEAWAY OF SOME OF MY YOI ART AS PRINTS & BOOKMARKS, AND A CUSTOM YOI DRAWING FROM ME!!! To celebrate 2000 followers 8D so go enter that! You can get free art for your fic or whatever <3  
> ->[Check it out here](https://thicctor-nikiforov.tumblr.com/post/162777455049/to-celebrate-reaching-over-2000-followers-on-here)<-
> 
> UR COMMENTS FUEL ME  
> (even if i'm shit at replying i formulate replies in my head then never send oops but i read them all and appreciate them all and they really do help me wanna write more!)

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants you can check out updates and random snippets of the story as well as uncropped art [HERE](https://thicctor-nikiforov.tumblr.com/tagged/Have-Me-As-You-Will)
> 
> Cover art by me, and you can see a speedpaint vid of it [HERE](https://youtu.be/sftjFHr1U1E)
> 
> COMMENTS FUEL ME AND MAKE ME WRITE FASTER


End file.
